The Destiny of a Pirate
by fantasy-sorceress
Summary: A girl is thrown into an adventure of a lifetime. She is an orphan, and stowaways on a ship, where she meets none other than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. And, his son. Here is an epic tale of adventure, suspense, romance, and most of all...finding o
1. Default Chapter

The Destiny of a Pirate  
  
Summary: A girl is thrown into an adventure of a lifetime. She is an orphan, and stowaways on a ship, where she meets none other, than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow himself. And, his son. Here is an epic tale of adventure, suspense, romance, and most of all.finding out who you really are....  
  
She crouched down low underneath the table, as a brawl started. She watched the two men wearing ragged clothes fight. They were obviously, well.quite drunk. She sighed, clicking her tongue silently to herself, thinking how stupid they were. They were arguing over cheating, which both of them did, but neither of them would admit it. Not wanting to watch them beat one another to a pulp, she crawled out from underneath the table, and walked out of the bar, where she had just finished a piece of bread, with butter, which she had longed for a long time. She probably hadn't eaten in two days at least.  
  
She had surprised the bartender when she asked for a piece of bread and butter. He almost didn't give it to her, thinking she was joking, but once he realized she wasn't.he gave in. "As long as you pay." He grumbled. The reason why he didn't believe her was because she was dressed as a boy. She wore breeches, a loose white shirt that tied in the front, boy shoes, and she had cut her hair short enough to pull back into a small ponytail. Then, she would put on a hat, to hide any hint of being a girl. It usually worked. The bartender certainly fell for it, because he probably though since she was a boy, she would want some rum. But, no. She had always thought rum was a vile drink.  
  
Her name was Pearl. She had that name for as long as she could remember. She couldn't remember her last name, for her parents died when she was only a year old, and was sent to a foster home. She stayed there until she was twelve years old, then she ran away. She had lived, and survived on the streets since then, disguised as a boy. Pearl was sixteen now. Living almost five years on the streets, she knew what she was doing.  
Once she left the bar, she walked down the dirt street with her hands in her pockets. She had nothing more than a little bit of money to buy another small piece of bread. She knew she had to get more money. She had taken up many odd jobs, and got money from that, but.often she wished she could do something more. She had dreamed about getting rich one day, but she had no idea how that could possibly happen to her. After all, she was just this lonely orphan girl. Who would really care about her? Pearl lived in the Caribbean, Tortuga, to be exact. She loved it in the Caribbean. But.she always wondered what lay beyond it. She had never been beyond Tortuga anyway.  
  
She decided to go down to the docks, and watch the ships go by. She often did that when she just wanted to think. Once she got there, she breathed in the fresh, salty ocean air. As she stared out at the beautiful, almost translucent ocean, she saw some men loading a ship. She squinted past the glaze of the sun, at the writing on the ship. It read, "The Lasitta." She grinned. Pearl had heard of this ship. She overheard some men in the bar talking about it. They said that the ship was heading to Spain, to deliver very valuable goods. All of a sudden, Pearl had a great idea. "A ship.with valuables.heading to Spain!" Whispered Pearl to herself. "I've always wanted to go to Spain! Now's my chance!"  
Knowing that it was a crazy, if not foolish idea, Pearl wondered if she should actually attempt to stowaway on a large, valiant ship such as that one. There were bound to be armed guards on board. But she forced herself to stop doubting her plan. This was probably her one and only chance to get away from this hellhole. After all, there weren't very many guards on the ship right now. She knew it was now or never.  
  
With that thought in mind, she quickly, yet silently, went down more toward the docks; glad she had her disguise on. She realized that if she got into one of the large wooden boxes, she might just be able to sneak on board that way and they'd never catch her. And as soon as she was close enough to one of the boxes, when the guards weren't looking, she quickly sneaked into the box, and covered the lid back up. She realized that inside the box, along with her, were these strange goblets. She thought that they might be made of gold, which pleased her quite pleasantly. She felt the men lift up the box and she heard one of the men grunt, "This one is certainly heavy." "Probably just these bloody goblets." Complained the other.  
  
Pearl just tried to hold in a laugh, as they carried the box up the wooden plank and onto this ship. She couldn't see where they ended up putting her and the box, but she felt them set the box down and heard their voices drift off, so she figured they were gone. She slowly lifted up the box, and looked around. It looked as if they had put the box down in the hold of the ship. Along with lots of other boxes, Pearl found that there was a door that led to another room, and some narrow wooden stairs that led up to the ships deck. She quietly closed the lid of the box she was in, and she went to the door that seemed to lead to another room. She opened it slowly, and thankfully found that no one was in there. Pearl stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Looking around, she saw a fairly good sized, but narrow room. She also saw that there were numerous shelves, and more storage space. There was also trunks, and holes in the ship, which she assumed were used to put cannons through. She realized that this was no ordinary ship. It was a military ship, but she knew that it was fairly dangerous to take all these valuables all the way to Spain. There were enemies of the British of course, and many other dangers they would face.but especially.there were pirates. Pearl shivered at the thought of them. She had heard quite a lot of talk about them, and she heard they didn't take any prisoners. They were murderers, everyone said. Pearl just went along with what everyone else said, and figured that they were right.  
  
Pearl decided that the best hiding spot for her would be the underneath a shelf, that was dark and enclosed, end big enough for her to fit into. She was glad that she had brought her pack along with her. She opened it, and pulled out her one and only blanket, a frilly pillow that one of her friends at the orphanage gave to her. She set them up in the small, enclosed area that she had picked, and then she took out everything else she had ever owned in her pack. She took out a book by Charles Dickens that she had since she stole it from a bookstore. She knew it was wrong to steal, but she couldn't help it. It was one way she survived. Out also came the last piece of bread she had, a bottle of water, and most precious to her, her diary. She hugged it to her chest, breathing in its leather binding. It was the one thing that kept her sane; writing down her thoughts in that book.  
  
After sitting in her spot, writing in her diary for about a half hour, she heard footsteps coming down the stairway, and she quickly tucked herself even further back into her hiding spot. She heard some men's voices right outside the door talking to one another. "What's in here?" Questioned one of the men. The other one shrugged as he pushed open the door and they stepped inside. From inside her hiding place, she could see two British soldiers dressed in their crisp red and white uniforms. The British soldiers had always annoyed her, for they seemed so uptight and too polite and "nice" foe their own good. They had often almost caught her numerous times when attempting to steal something. "It's just another storage area. Looks like it is clear in here." Said one of the soldiers. The other soldier nodded, and they went back out the door, closing it behind them. Pearl breathed in a sigh of relief, glad that they were gone. Of course, a lot of the British soldiers could be quite daft at times.  
  
Pretty soon, the ship was on its way. It was leaving the docks. Pearl could see from outside the cannon holes in the ship, that they were certainly moving. She sighed, as she watched Tortuga get farther and farther away from her. She was leaving the home she had always known. It never occurred to her, that it would be kind of sad to leave the place she was raised in. But, then of course, she had to remember that she had to choose her own future, even if it was not completely certain what that future might have in store for her. It was only her that could choose her own destiny.  
  
*** I hope you all like my new story! As you probably have already guessed, it's based on the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean. Isn't it awesome that they're making a sequel to that movie! I think it's pretty cool myself! Lol. Anyway, just to let ya all know, I LOVE Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom in this movie! They're really awesome/hot/talented actors I think. Please review!!! Thanx bunches! 


	2. Destiny of a pirate, Chapter Two

The Destiny of a Pirate  
  
Hey everyone! I know this is kinda stupid that I'm not writing another chapter.but I will. I just need to ask you all a question??? What do you think the name of Jack Sparrows son should be??? I know its kinda a stupid question, lol. I just wanna find a really good one. I was thinking Dameon might be okay.but it has to be a pirate-type name and a name that might be used in the early 1700's. Also.if you have any suggestions for my next chapter, you're welcome to put them in too! I will post the next chapter after this one as soon as I can! Thanks! Oh, and please review! (: ~*Fantasy_sorceress*~ 


	3. Destiny of a Pirate, Chapter Three

The Destiny of a Pirate  
Chapter Three  
  
Pearl woke up with a start, as the sun shined through one of the holes in the ship and onto her. She blinked a couple of times, and then realized where she was. She was on a large ship heading to Spain. For a moment, she wondered if what she was doing was a bad idea, but she knew she couldn't let herself think that. Besides, it was too late to turn back now, that is, unless she wanted to swim.  
Pearl got up, adjusted her clothes, and decided she better do some looking around, just to make sure that no one suspected a stowaway on the ship. With that, she opened the door of the small storage room, and into the much larger one. There were no guards below this part of the deck, she noticed. So with that, Pearl silently went into the larger room, and up the small wooden stairs that creaked with each step.  
  
Deciding to take her chances, and see what it looked like above deck. Pearl took a deep breath and slowly, but only a crack, opened the door that led to the main deck. At first, she only saw a few feet, and heard a lot of voices, then when she opened it a little wider so that her eyes could peer out at the deck, she saw many sailors and some British soldiers. The British soldiers were mostly sitting down, talking and laughing and giving orders, while the sailors (some of them looked quite drunk,) were working. She felt quite relieved that she hadn't been found, at least, not yet.  
She closed the door behind her, and crept back down to her hiding place. She sat there, and sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long journey, if not a harsh one. There were bound to be storms, and many other dangers lurking around. Pearl also realized how hungry she was. So, she took out a piece of bread, ate it, and took a swig of some water. She needed to save as much food and water as she could, but she figured she could get more in the kitchen, if necessary, and hopefully, no one would catch her. It all just depended on hope.  
  
Two days later:  
  
It was nighttime, and Pearl was cold. She only had one small blanket that was barely enough to cover her whole body. She tried to ignore the chill that swept over her and made her shiver though, after all, wasn't the cold the least of her worries? She had more important things to worry about. Fairly soon though, she drifted off to sleep. For awhile, at least.  
Then, about two hours later, around four o' clock in the morning, just before many would wake up to go back to work, something happened. It all started, when Pearl woke up after hearing some odd sounds. She was a light sleeper, so she guessed it was probably only her that heard them. She got up, went over to the door in her bare feet, and opened the door quietly. Peering out, Pearl saw no one there, but she still felt something was wrong.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard a loud crash above her. She stood there, not sure what to do, and then she heard some yelling. "This," thought Pearl, "Has to be really bad." She ran up the stairs, and peered out from the small doorway, and was shocked to see what she found. Pirates. Pirates were attempting to take over the ship. Quickly, Pearl shut the door, ran back down the stairs, and into the smaller room. She went through everything in her pack, and finally pulled out what she wanted to find. A pistol-with one bullet. She could hear swords clashing, and pistols going off above her, and she grew terrified. It would be horrible to have the British catch her, but to have pirates find her, she shuddered just at the thought. All of a sudden, she heard the door to the storage room open, and Pearl held her breath.  
  
"Aye, Jesse, I wonder what's in here, eh?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, it better make us filthy rich." Replied the other man.  
  
Pearl could hear them tearing off one of lids of the large boxes, and one of them gasped.  
  
"Look here Mate!"  
  
"What? Its, a goblet? So what?" replied the other bitterly.  
  
She heard the other pirate smack the one who spoke bitterly on the head and he said, "No you idiot. It's a golden goblet."  
  
At this, they both started chuckling. They rummaged some more through the boxes, making Pearl feel disgusted. Pirates were always only into getting rich; they couldn't possibly have any hearts. They were worse than the British soldiers. She was still hiding in the corner, clutching her pistol tightly, when she saw the door open.  
Crouching low in her hiding spot, she dared not to even breathe, in fear of being found. Through a small crack, she could see a pair of run- down boots walking around the room, very slowly.  
  
"Anyone in here lad?" asked someone from to doorway.  
  
"Not that I can see." Replied a firm, strong sounding male voice.  
  
The man in the doorway snorted and said, " That's what every man say right before someone jumps up behinds them and slits their throat. Look some more."  
  
And with that, the man left, and Pearl could hear the other man sigh and curse under his breath. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped at her hiding place, and Pearl clutched her gun, ready for anything that might happen. But nothing did. The footsteps stood there for about a minute, and then walked off, closing the door behind them.  
Pearl stayed in her hiding place for about another five minutes, afraid to move, but she knew that there was no one else in the room, and it would be safe to come out for now. So with that, she quietly crept out of her hiding place, along with her pistol, and stood up. Right then, she realized she had made a terrible, terrible mistake.  
  
He stood right there grinning, a man no older than nineteen years old. Pearl felt so stupid right then, she had been foolish to come out so soon. She slowly raised her gun, and it was aimed at his head.  
  
"You stay away from me or I will put a bullet into your head." Said Pearl through clenched teeth, yet she could not keep her voice from trembling. She had done many things, but never had killed anyone, even if they deserved it.  
  
Her comment made him seem to grin even more, for he said casually, "Oh I have no intention of staying away from you my lady."  
  
Pearl glared at him, angry that he had the nerve to say that, after all, she was the one who had a pistol aimed at his head. He could be dead in a second.  
  
He started walking towards her, very slowly. Pearl felt her hand holding the pistol trembling. Would she really be able to shoot him, to kill him? He walked even closer and she said with obvious nervousness in her voice, "I said stay away, and I mean it!"  
  
He didn't stop walking towards her though. She knew she had to do something. And she did. She fired one shot, into the wall behind him, wasting her only bullet, but she was hoping that would scare him enough. Unfazed by the shot, as Pearl was, the man took his chance, and leaped at Pearl.  
And before Pearl knew it, he had knocked the pistol away from her, and he had knocked her to the ground. Before she could resist, he pulled her up gripping her right arm firmly. And the last thing she saw was the man's witty, strong, magnificent blue eyes, and then she blacked out.  
  
*** How did you like it? Was it any good? He,he,he, I'm starting to like this story myself!  
  
Mz Malibu Barbie: I LOVE your name! That's awesome! Thanks for the review, and I am glad you like my story so far, (by the way, I like your stories too!!)  
  
Ruby Hawk: I love your name also! Thanks for the review, and I am also glad you like my story. I am glad it's original, I love making original stories.  
  
Queen of the Caribbean: Wow! Every one of you has a really good pen name! lol. Anyways, thanks a lot for the review, I appreciate you helping me out with a name. I have now chosen a name for Jack Sparrows son, and yes, it's not going to be a very original one, but oh well. It fits well enough! I won't tell you what his name is just yet though! Lol. Thanks!  
  
So, yeah, I hope you all continue to read my story and please review! *** 


End file.
